The French Connection
by ineeedlifeyawl
Summary: Chase has to show a french girl around California as she's here on a visit. How will Zoey react? What will she find out about the girl that Chase will not believe?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The French Connection

Theme Song…

"So, in detention, im asking Rivers how on earth I was supposed to know that a phone could trigger off a fire alarm. Michael, did you think a phone could have triggered of that alarm?"Logan asked all of a sudden.

"No.." Michael replied, or at least that was what everyone thought he said, given that his face was stuffed with food and he was not looking at anything else.

"EXACTLY! That's what I thought as well. But apparently Rivers didn't think so. 'its why its illegal' he said. As if he knows everything."Logan said as if the fact the fire alarm going off for the past week was not his fault at all. He then took out the J-phone and started using it.

"Hey, I thought you had to get rid off that thing? Wont it cause the alarm to go off again"Zoey piped up for the first time.

"ah, simple minded Brooks, has it occurred to you that I switch it off at night, before I go to bed?"

"hey lay off man, she's just asking"Chase immediately said, coming to the defence of Zoey.

"Oh, im sorry, I didn't realize I was insulting your – ARGGKKCKK" Logan screamed before he finished his retort. One of the guys from his dorm had come up and lifted him from the shirt, looking furious.

"Reese, I thought we warned you. Why the heck is that phone still here? Are you really as stupid as you look? Do you want to be the dummy for the wrestling team again?"He snarled

"No, I enjoy being the one watching what happens to the dummy"Logan managed to squeak out.

"Smart mouth eh? Anyway, if that fire alarm goes off again in the middle of the night, you are dead. So, GET RID OF THE PHONE, OR I'LL GET RID OF YOU-PERMANENTLY. YOU GOT THAT?"the guy threatened.

"sure sure, could you let go now?"

The bully dropped Logan to the floor and left.

Logan turned to Chase, Michael and Zoey. "You couldn't help me??"He asked incredulously.

"No, we enjoy being the ones watching what happens to the dummy" Chase said, much to the laughter of Michael and Zoey.

"Haha, very funny. Anyway, what are you still doing here?"Logan said, pointing to Chase. "Shouldn't you be preparing for your date?"

"I told you, its not a date. She's foreign. I just happened to be volunteered to show her around Claifornia by someone"Chase said, glaring at Michael.

Michael backed off. "hey, you should be thanking me, man. She's French..

"What are you guys talking about?"Zoey asked, curiously.

"well, this girl is coming here from France. I need to show her around the city. She'll be here for a month."Chase replied.

"oh" was all Zoey could say, weakly.


	2. Chapter 2

The French Connection

Chapter 2 – Met, Meeting, Will Meet Again

Chase stood up, surveying the table before declaring, "Well, I really should get going. Don't wanna be late. See you guys later.".

"why don't we go too? I want to meet this French girl…..or girls." Logan suggested, staring at Michael.

Michael looked exasperated, "look man, I already told you, Dean Rivers said that the chances of more than one girl coming is extremely low."

"so you admit that there is a chance then?" Logan said, before the two boys started arguing so viciously that everyone in the quad were looking in their direction.

"HEY! Will you guys stop it already? Lets just go, meet this girl and go watch a movie, ok?" Zoey said, intervening.

They stopped fighting immediately, turning to Zoey with an expression on their faces as if Zoey had not been there before.

"what are you so cranky about?"Logan asked, a curious look on his face.

"Nothing, im just a little pissed off at Chase for not telling me about this earlier."

"well, he only found out about this yesterday"

Before Zoey could respond, Chase came running back. "I need a favour" he said, before pausing for about a minute.

"Well what is it?" Logan asked, obnoxiously.

"let me catch my breath, you stupid peacock!" Chase said, panting, before saying, "I was in Rivers' office and he just said there was another girl coming over here. He told me to go find someone who would volunteer to take the other girl, so I came looking for- Logan, why do you look as if you just won a million dollars?"

Logan was grinning triumphantly at Michael, who was simply shaking his head at Logan's childishness.

"anyway", Chase continued, "anyone want in?"

Logan immediately shouted, "ME!!!!!!!"

"Oh, ok, well come on, they should be arriving any minute now" Chase said.

Logan got up and walked off with Chase, who suddenly turned on the spot to Zoey, "Hey, I can't make it to dinner tonight. We have to go somewhere" he said apologetically.

Zoey forced a smile on her face, "no problem" she said through gritted teeth. And with this, Logan and Chase left to welcome their French counterparts.

After they left, Michael turned to Zoey and asked, "what's the matter with you? You've been so quiet ever since you heard about that French girl thing"

Zoey replied, "well, its kinda obvious whats gonna happen isn't it?"

"what?" 

She answered, a frown forming on her face, "well, chase is going to fall in love with that stupid French bimbo and he will probably get hurt"

Michael shook his disbelievingly, "I don't get it. You never seemed like the kind of person to get jealous"

"IM NOT JEALOUS!" Zoey said quickly, a little too quickly. And in the end, decided not to visit the French girls and headed straight for the movie.

Dean Rivers was lecturing the two hosts on their conduct and timetables for lessons when his P.A. walked in. "Sir, the French visitors are here", she said.

"excellent. Send them in Debra. Matthews, smoothen out that overgrown field of grass you call hair. Reese, tuck in your shirt. We have to look decent" Dean Rivers said, in his coffee stained, frayed and torn-on-one-side suit.

At that moment, an unmistakable French girl walked into the room and in a thick French accent, spoke. "good afternoon, monsieur Rivers, I am Camille LeCoute from St.Gardiente Acadamy. I am very pleased to be here. Where is my partner, Mr Chase, issit correct?"

Chase stepped forward. He looked very pleased about something. "that would be me, uhm, Miss LeCoute"

Camille smiled, apparently pleased herself, and said, "Please, call me Camille. After all, we will be together for a month, no?"

Chase, "of course, ……..Camille".

The other French girl walked in now. Chase and Logan's jaws dropped open. Her hair in their familiar curls, wearing a black dress, as tall as ever, Dana Cruz was standing right in front of them.


	3. Chapter 3

The French Connection

Chapter 3 – Misery Loves Company of The Right Sorts

She was watching what many perceived to be THE comedy of the year, yet Zoey simply could not bring herself to laugh. Her mind just kept drifting to the fact that Chase was going to have to spend more time with this French girl than with her.

"relax, Zoey, Chase is not the type who falls for stupid, bimbotic girls" Michael said after the movie, "believe me, I know", he muttered under his breath, half-glancing at Zoey as he said this.

"What did you say?" Zoey asked, frowning.

"oh, uh, heh, I said ,'Zoey, hello'" Michael recovered.

"um, whatever. But listen, if Chase says anything about that stupid-,"

"Who's stupid?" Lola had just joined them.

"where did you come from?" Zoey asked, looking around for the possible source of Lola's appearance.

"Never mind that, hey, guess who's escorting the two French girls around California." Lola said.

"we know, Chase and Logan." Zoey said in a frustrated tone, then catching the bewildered look of Lola's at her reaction, Zoey decided to change the subject.

"How did you find out about this" Zoey asked, in an obviously fake sweet voice .

"oh, right. Well, coco told me. They're staying in our room." Lola said, nonchalantly.

"WHAT???"

"Dana?" Logan and Chase said, incredulous.

"Chase? Logan??" Dana put her head in her hands and Chase could have sworn he heard a murmered "Oh my God" coming from her.

"but you're….. not French…you left……how……what……you're back?"

Dana finally raised her head. "ask a proper question or don't ask at all, Logan."

Logan shook his head, apparently trying to clear his thoughts. "How come you're back?" he asked, in a desperate attempt to return to his usual, obnoxious voice, failing misereably.

Dana took a deep breath. "the god damned school of mine signed me up for every single enrichment course they organized ever since I got there-'let uz make eu zee ow we do zinks ere'" she said in a mocking French accent, before casting an apologetic glance at Camille and then continuing, " so I got signed up for a trip to California. I didn't care too much, California's much more exciting than the other shitty places I'm normally assigned to. But I didn't think, not in a million years would I have thought I was going HERE for a week, let alone you being my escort." She said, pointing at Logan with a look of extreme exasperation.

"so I take it, you have met?" Camille asked in a timid voice

Dana glared at her. Chase, on the other hand, was more willing to make a good impression of himself on her.

"um, yeah, Camille, we have met before. Two years ago actually." Chase said in an uncharacteristic high voice, as if he was nervous about something.

Chase glanced over at Dana, who looked like she had just reunited with her deepest foe. Logan, however, just looked amazed and speechless. Composing himself, Chase cleared his throat before saying, "well, I guess we should make a move on then? We've exchanged the necessary……um….pleasantries". Dana reluctantly picked up her bag and stormed out the door. Apparently out of his trance, Logan shouted after her, "yeah, we have a lot to catch up on, Cruz" before walking out the door himself. Chase followed, apparently unaware to the interested, and somewhat attracted look Camille was giving him as his back was turned.


End file.
